


Shut Up and Drive

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's epic sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by strikesoftly, encouragement and hand-holding by Dogstar &lt;3

**Artist:** Rihanna  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 29MB, .wmv: [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?oezd4zmowgh) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=13OF7BH7) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/0oiwdy)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/2296572/)


End file.
